


Tumblr Fic 73: Listen

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Flash Fic, Getting Together, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions possible voyeurism, Naked Werewolves, No longer pining, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other people flirting with our boys, Pack Politics, Possessive Derek Hale, Previous Drunk Derek Hale, Realizations, Scent Marking, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Werewolves don't get hangovers?, almost, mentions knots, picture prompt, pornlet, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: The tangy-scent of Stiles, and Stiles’ magic, is strong on Derek’s skin.





	Tumblr Fic 73: Listen

The tangy-scent of Stiles, and Stiles’ magic, is strong on Derek’s skin. It fills the shower stall, overpowering even the rank odors of brew and hunt and wolf-sweat.

Derek knows why, but he’s glad the memories of last night are slowly trickling into his conscious awareness rather than just being there; if they were complete, whole and unyielding, it might be too much.

Too much if mixed with the taste of Stiles’, the flavor of the skin of the Spark’s neck and chin and shoulder still lingering on Derek’s lips.

There are flashes of the night before that are stark. Derek had never had wolf’s brew before, and though he’d known, practically, what it would do to him — the lowered inhibitions, the possible memory loss — he’d not really thought that any of that would actually happen.

It did.

Derek can remember the urge to hunt and fight. He can remember luxuriating in the blood of his kill in a way he’d hadn’t since he was a young, newly-blooded wolf. It had been primal and potent. Several of the other wolves had fucked on the forest floor on their way back to the houses — even the Markowitz Alpha had indulged, his mate ready to be taken, presenting herself happily. Though they were neither young nor ripe any longer, the Alpha and his mate’s howls of completion had left no doubt that they enjoyed each other fully still. It was a fitting end to the run.

Only the fact that Stiles was his anchor had stopped Derek from doing the same with him when he dragged his catch into the the clearing where the non-wolves had waited for the hunt to return. Instead, Derek had carried his kill — proud of the fact that his buck had the largest antlers of any that had been downed that night — and laid it at Stiles’ feet.

Now, Derek groans at the memory, at how obvious he’d been, and wonders how the other wolves hadn’t noticed. Then again, as most of them had either still not yet been back, or, otherwise occupied, it probably wasn’t that unbelievable.

The one who’d been lusting after Stiles all week, the Alpha in training, hadn’t staggered home till later. He’d not taken long, then, before he’d started fawning at Stiles again; strutting naked through the clearing with the rest of them to show his still young, lithe form to all his advantage, fetching drinks and snacks and whatever else he thought might impress Stiles, telling inane jokes to hear Stiles laugh.

Derek had held himself back, happy that his chosen, but yet unknowing, mate wasn’t responding to the advances, happy that Stiles smelled like Stiles always did: interested, but not  _interested_.

Later though, in the home-bar, things had changed. In the middle of Derek’s third or fourth or eighteenth brew, suddenly Stiles’ scent had morphed into something that the young Markowitz should not, in any way, be near.

Derek swallows hard now, and feels a flush of shame mixed with arousal as he remembers the scent and the way the young Markowitz had shown his proverbial belly easily when he’d been challenged. Derek knows better — to stand against a wolf in their own den is beyond rude, the stuff that wars are begun with — but he’d had to. The boy was preening at Stiles, and Stiles was turned-on by something… Derek had needed to make sure that it was  _his_  physique,  _his_  prowess that Stiles craved.

Apparently, it was.

They’d kept drinking, all of them. Stiles had allowed Derek to crowd in close, mark him from ankle to ear with Hale-scent. Derek had pressed himself into Stiles’ every curve and lapped at every skerrick of naked Stiles’ skin he could find — from neckline to hairline.

There is no way that Stiles doesn’t still smell completely and utterly spoken for: claimed.

With the shower running hot still, Derek bends his head forward and hips back and takes his cock in hand and lets himself imagine for a few moments just what that will mean. He’ll claim Stiles, knot him and hold him. Then Stiles can take him, too, fill Derek so that no wolf can have any doubt as to just how powerful they both are to possess each other so fully. There are bound to be discussions first, but that is more than okay. Stiles has enough words for both of them, and the way he’d smelled last night was aroused and content and satisfied.

That’s the scent Derek focuses on now. He strokes harder and fucks into his fist and whimpers out his mate’s name as he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/178599469061/this-pornlet-is-a-continuation-of-this-story-the) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!). (I made a tumblr post about tagging kink in particular [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but).)
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
